Algo Inusual
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Tras una semana tranquila en Fiore, se acerca una nueva amenaza. Y, sin saberlo, todos actúan normalmente en Fairy Tail. (Este fic pertenece a oz monge, yo sólo lo he subido.) No yuri.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima. El fic **NO ME PERTENECE**, sino que es de **oz_monge** así como el OC presente en el mismo. Él no posee cuenta en FF por lo que yo le hice el favor de publicarlo, si de todas formas desean seguirlo en algún lado, ese es el nick de su cuenta en Instagram; eso es todo, nos leemos a bajo.

* * *

**Algo Inusual**

Tras una semana tranquila en Fiore, se acerca una nueva amenaza. Y, sin saberlo, todos actúan normalmente en Fairy Tail.

Como era de costumbre Mirajane se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Pero sí había algo diferente ese día, la mayoría del gremio ya había partido hacia el Gran Festival Mágico que se llevaba a cabo en la Ciudad Esmeralda. Mientras que unos pocos aún estaban allí alistando los últimos preparativos para partir.

Lucy, por supuesto, estaba en el gremio ya que ocupa el doble de tiempo que cualquier otro miembro para prepararse. Y Happy, quien felizmente se encontraba comiendo unos pescados los cuales Lucy le dio a cambio de que la llevara volando cuando ella estuviera lista, esperaba.

Lucy aún en toalla y con sus inseparables llaves en su mano llega al mostrador:

—Mira, necesito Bronceador ¿Aún te queda?

—No, Lucy, lo usaré todo hoy per—

Un Gran estruendo interrumpió la inocente conversación de chicas, y despertó a Happy, quien ya estaba dormido. Y para su sorpresa fue Erza quien provocó tal escándalo; pero no estaba sola, iba acompañada por otra dama.

— ¡¿Qué Haces?! ¡Destruyes el Gremio!— Le gritó Lucy sin creer lo que ocurría.

Y para su sorpresa Erza le respondió invocando su armadura del cielo y lanzándole unas cuantas espadas. Las cuales Lucy esquivo con éxito pero dejando así caer su toalla de baño, mas no sus llaves.

Lucy, desesperada, gritó: — ¡Puerta del Carnero, ábrete!

Respondiendo al llamado, Aries apareció frente a Lucy.

—Princesa, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

— ¡Ropa, necesito ropa!

—De inmediato.

Aries, con rapidez, tejió un traje bastante ligero, el cual Lucy agradeció con un rostro incrédulo al ser tan descubierto.  
La Maga desconocida lanzó un poderoso rayo oscuro contra Lucy, el cual Mira bloqueó. Y desde ese momento la intrusa emprendió su ataque contra Mirajane, quien, desconcertada, sólo los bloqueaba o esquivaba ya que no tenía tiempo para invocar su _Satan Soul_.

Y sin perder tiempo, Erza cambió su armadura a una no muy esperada y torpe. Ella invocó su lolita gótica sin ningún poder. Las demás quedaron atónitas con su decisión. Lucy en especial, quien se sintió inútil ya que invocó dicha "armadura" para luchar contra ella.

Mirajane notó frustración en la cara de su enemiga, como si las cosas no estuvieran saliendo como ella lo planeó; de inmediato Lucy en defensa propia gritó: — ¡Puerta del Toro, ábrete!

Invocando al gran Taurus, quien se volvió y al ver a Lucy mugió y con emocionados ojos dijo: —Protegeré el hermoso cuerpo de Lucy-san.

Lucy agradeció, de nuevo con cara de incredibilidad. Erza inesperadamente cambiaba una y otra vez de armadura buscando una con la cual luchar.

Y entonces Mirajane notó algo: La maga contra la que luchaba no era una maga cualquiera. Era una con el poder mágico tan poderoso que pudo controlar a la mismísima Erza Scarlett. Y tuvo unos segundos para lograr su poderoso _Satan Soul_, y atacándola con fuerza, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, la inmovilizó. Y lo curioso es que, de inmediato, Erza cayó inconsciente.

Lucy, con movimientos rápidos, se puso junto a Mirajane para luego llamar a Virgo, con el propósito de que la aprisionara; quien logró su objetivo con excelencia. Una vez presa empezó el interrogatorio. En un principio la maga se opuso, mostrando una total indiferencia a la situación, pero después de unas simples torturas de Mira accedió a hablar:

— ¿Quién Eres? —Preguntó Lucy con firme voz.

—Mi nombre Akuma, una maga independiente.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Erza? Es evidente que la estabas controlando —Habló Mira.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Mejor dejémoslo así —Le dijo Lucy con mala cara.

—Mejor que les cuente ella, —Luego la maga gritó: — ¡Erza Scarlett, un honor haber jugado contigo; te libero!

Y desapareció.

Erza volvió en sí, y procedió a contar la historia:  
"Les voy a contar qué fue lo que pasó. Como saben no me gusta asistir al festival, entonces me fui al Magika Bar; donde me pasé de tragos al creer que había encontrado a alguien que me cuidara, esa era Akuma, una amiga de la infancia . Después de estar completamente ebria perdí la consciencia y pasó lo que me tienen que poner al tanto ustedes" Rió.

—Tranquila, nada más casi me matas y Happy apenas tuvo tiempo de huir el muy cobarde —Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa y sin rencor alguno.

—Vamos, chicas, les preparé algo. Apuesto que la pasaremos mejor que los que están en el festival —Dijo Mirajane.

Después de algunas horas regresaron los demás. Por alguna razón Natsu y Gray estaban peleando, lo cual tubo fin con un seco golpe en las cabezas propiciado por Erza, y el cual le confirmó a Lucy y a Mira que Erza estaba completamente normal.

_Fin_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic lleno de...¿inusualidad? jaja, **oz_monge** desea saber qué opinan de su primer fic así que los invito a dejar un review. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, hasta pronto!


End file.
